Conventionally, there has been developed a technology of detecting a solid body that exists in front of a host vehicle and electrically operating a brake to avoid a collision with the solid body through a braking force of the brake if the host vehicle is estimated to collide with the detected solid body. However, the avoidance of a collision through the braking force alone leads to the dispersion of the braking force that is generated in accordance with the condition of a traveling road surface and the state of tires, and also constitutes a factor that causes sudden braking. Therefore, there has been developed a technology of performing an avoidance operation through turning if a collision cannot be sufficiently avoided through a braking force (e.g., see Patent Document 1).